


High School is Hell... right?

by Angel_of_Pain_and_Silent_Suffering



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Pain_and_Silent_Suffering/pseuds/Angel_of_Pain_and_Silent_Suffering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a story about high school. The people, the drama, and feelings about certain people. There is an unrequited crush, and a major amount of drama. Maybe feelings of love. </p><p>"I'm not really sure what love is. I think love is how he makes me feel whenever I see him. He makes me feel beautiful. He makes me feel loved. He makes me feel wanted. Is that what love is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A certain someone who inspired this story](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+certain+someone+who+inspired+this+story).



> This is the first story I have ever posted so bear with me and please comment what you think, any ideas you have for where this could go, or any mistakes you find. I hope you enjoy it (it's perfectly fine if you don't everyone is entitled to their own opinion)

I'm 14 years old and I'm about to start high school. So far all of the things I've heard are bad. 

High school is hell. High school is purgatory. High school is prison. High school sucks your life out of you and it drains your soul until nothing is left.

I am super excited. ( I say sarcastically while I fear for my life and have a near panic attack)

I am not ready for high school. I know I'm not going to fit in. I'm going to be a loser. Oh too late I already am a loser. But the point is I am going to be a lame, wallflower. I am going to be shy and antisocial and I am going to be nervous all the time and I'm going to fail and get held back and- breathe Aurora, breathe.

Oh, yeah by the way my name is Aurora. Aurora Rose Santiago. My mother had that name chosen for me as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Had I been a boy my father would have picked Jack Antonio. 

The name Aurora Rose seems so princessy. I can't live up to that. What do you picture when you hear the name Aurora Rose? A beautiful girl with gorgeous hair, captivating eyes and a stunning face. How do I look? Well sorry to disappoint but I have plain wavy brown hair, plain brown eyes and a plain face. Its a bit unfortunate to look that way but it helps in being a wallflower. 

My parents on the other hand are very, very un-plain. My father has black hair, beautiful blue eyes and a face a lot of women swoon over. My mother has long auburn hair, honey colored eyes and dainty facial features.

I have no idea why I look the way I do. Their genetics should have come together to make an even more stunning child but they got me instead. 

Anyway, I knew that once I step foot in high school I would either be forgotten and excluded or relentlessly made fun of. 

I am not looking forward to it. But school is starting in a week and I have to pull myself together so I don't do anything stupid. Er. Stupider than I've already done in my lifetime.

*Sigh* Wish me luck in trying not to freak out and have a panic attack before I even get to high school.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll be updating more regularly soon.

So. I wake up at 7 to get ready for my first day of High School. I put on the cute new outfit I picked yesterday, brush my teeth and hair, and make sure to spray my favorite perfume and apply a lot of deodorant. I'm already nervous and sweating buckets. (Not literally. I would need much more deodorant for that.) I look at the clock and it reads 7:53. I look through my backpack to make sure I have everything and debate whether I should grab something to eat.  
I take too long to decide because the alarm I set to remind me to leave foes off at 7:59.  
"Ugh. Great. I guess I'll get something at school."  
I snatch my keys from the key rack and lock up. As I make my way to the bus stop I think about my class schedule (Aerobics, Algebra, Latin, Home Tech, Lunch, Psyhical Science, English, History; locker number (1331) and combo (08-31-17).  
I keep repeating this information over and over in my head, even as I get to the bus stop. The bus rounds the corner and I feel my heart skip a beat. I'm so nervous I feel like I could pass out. I get on the bus and find a seat in the middle by the window. As the bus rolls towards the Timber Pond High School I try to calm myself by looking at the scenery. The trees with their fiery red leaves. The bushes with their sunshine yellow foliage. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
I enter the school with a crowd of teens. Some are just as clueless as me but others walk with purpose. I stop for a second to get my bearing then I amble towards the staircase that leads to the second floor hallway that my locker is in.  
After I unload all the supplies I'll need for other classes later, I go to the cafeteria to find my friends. Most of them are already there looking over their schedule s and comparing them to find shared classes.  
The first bell rings and we go our separate ways to our first period classes. I have Aerobics so I make my way to the girls locker room. Not much happens in Aerobics, the teacher just talks about needing to have work out clothes and having to participate for a grade. The bell rings signaling the end of first period. I have foundations of algebra next ( I'm not very good at math hence the need for foundations). When I enter the classroom I look for familiar faces and see none. I'm not worried because not everyone is here yet. After I get to my assigned seat in the back I get a notebook out so I can doodle. The bell rings and I look up to see him. Oh my god. "Shit." I whisper to myself. He looks at me then walks to his seat at the front of the room. I manage to forget he is even in the room for a while. Then it's time for third period. Latin. Latin is uneventful and it sounds like fun. By the time fourth period rolls around I'm starving and thinking about lunch. I have one more class before lunch. I walk in and see him. Again. Oh no. I don't think I can handle two classes with him. He is the boy I have had a crush on since 7th grade. Two years. Ive had a crush on him for two years. Ugh. By the end of the day I have counted a total of 5 classes I share with him. A total of 5 out of 7 classes in my day I have to see him in. And in two of those I sit close to him. I sit behind him in 5th period Physical Science and in 7th period History I sit across from him. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate comments on anything that crosses your mind as you read this, mistakes you find, anything. You can be honest and harsh, I can handle it. ☺ Thank you.


	3. She's mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 5th period (Physical Science) he says something that stays with Aurora for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to clarify that -his- name is T.J. The rest of the chapters in this story will be little incidents that happen between Aurora and T.J.  
> Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate comments.

A few weeks into the school year the Physical Science teacher wants us to work on a worksheet from the book. He says we can even work with a partner. I freak out a little because I don't exactly have friends in this class. T.J. gets up from his desk in front of me and walks over to his friend Jacob. I breath a sigh of relief because now T.J is on the other side of the room and I always feel weird around him. I start working on my worksheet when I hear someone approach T.J's desk.

My breath cathches in my throat and I look up.  
"Hey, Aurora. Do you want to work on this together?" Asks Todd.

"Oh. Sure.what did you get for number 2?" I reply.

We work for the rest of the period taking turns reading from the book and making stupid jokes. I'm in the middle of laughing at a lame joke Todd just made when T.J walks over. I stop laughing and look at him. Todd looks at him too. 

T.J looks down at Todd in his seat and says, "Dude, back off she's mine."

Todd and I look at each other, confused. Todd gets up and goes back to his seat. I can't tear my eyes away from T.J. I'm so confused.

"I just wanted that fag out of my seat." T.J says while looking at me in the eyes. 

Then he sits down. I'm just speechless and confused. A few minutes later the bell rings and T.J leaves. I gather my things and do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So, please comment what you thought about it, ideas, or mistakes you found. (Or don't you are your own person and I can't tell you what to do) Thank you :)


End file.
